


She Will Always Be a Broken Girl

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this at 5 in the morning, This Is Sad, lots of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: Let's pretend the events of episode four happened just before prom, instead of five years after they finish high school.Let's pretend Ashley forced herself to go.





	She Will Always Be a Broken Girl

Ashley stands in front of her mirror in the red dress she had gotten for herself. She has always been told that she looked good in red, mostly by Sal though.

Ash sighs then flops down backwards onto her bed, and started to think.

What if the guy hadn't remembered her asking? What if the guy knows what happened to Sal?

It also doesn't help that he didn't seem to be paying attention when she asked.

She had thought of maybe asking Maple, but decided not to. Her kid and her boyfriend had been brutally murdered by their best friend a few weeks ago. It would've been insensitive if she asked her.

And in any case, she's always done much better with boys.

Ash stands up and starts to pace nervously across her bedroom, gripping tight the phone in her hand. She was on the verge of tears but fought them back. She dreamed of just having someone.

Her parents had tried to calm her but to no prevail so she went fuck it, put some make up on, then left.

On the way she imagines reactions. Cupped hands whispering into ears. She's secretly hoping that Sal's ghost will be there watching her, but not at the same time.

She walks up to the school and after a few people who were smoking go inside she crosses her fingers and follows behind.

It's a long walk, and the music is loud.

The guy didn't come, but she found Maple standing in a corner.

She smiled the best she could and walked towards her.


End file.
